


a statue of atlas

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: a short poem about Kaito through Kokichi's eyes.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	a statue of atlas

i watched you spend a lot of time building that statue.

it was your idea, at first, but others began to help

once they believed it could save them.

it stands tall when it's finished

larger than life

its form polished and detailed.

they stare at it in awe.

you're right there, but they don't look at you.

i'm not sure they ever did look at you, or ever will.

you feel me watching and turn to me. you wait for me to speak.

"i think the statue is ugly," i tell you.

you clench your teeth. "of course you do."

"listen to me.

i think the _statue_ is ugly."

i don't tell you that i find my own works to be much uglier. i'm certain you know.

you're silent for a moment.

when you speak, stars fall from your eyes.

"i think it's ugly, too."


End file.
